Cracks on The Mirror
by sigyn-chi
Summary: slightly AU 1st POV: I wish to kiss you... to hold you... to be with you... once more... 2nd POV: I wish for you to kiss me... to hold me... and never let go... ever again... spoilers to the recent chapters, TYL18TYL27, and first person point of view
1. If I were a Bird

Cracks on The Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…

Warnings: contains BL, first person point of view (well, I don't really have to say who it is since it's already given), spoilers to the recent chapters especially 175 and from chapters 202 and onwards, spoilers to the recent anime episodes especially 96 and… themes that are not suitable for children…

* * *

Your movements have improved. That much I can say. As you pull back, evading my tonfa, I knew. You were already at your limits. No matter how many hours we spent, no matter how many times I showed you how pathetic you still are, nothing happens. You try your best… but this is not your best. I will not accept this as your best.

How long must I play with you in this state? It was a pitiful excuse seeing you like an herbivore after all these years. My eyes narrowed and I clenched my tonfas tightly. If you continued to fight like an herbivore, you will die once more. I have enough…

"How long are you going to keep fighting like an herbivore?" I asked you. I could see you look at me with eyes colored as if a dying coal.

"You have yet to use your weapon…" I said, my voice void of any emotions. But as I stared at your eyes, I could feel myself wavering. Unconsciously, my eyes softened as your name passed through my lips, "Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

I observe as you seem to process my words. Inwardly, I sardonically smiled. Knowing you, you probably didn't even notice the slip in my part. You had always been naïve. Even after all those men threw themselves to you, you took no notice. But you did notice me… after I took you by force, that is…

The dying-will flame on your head soon disappeared and you returned to your herbivore state. You blinked a couple of times and I yawned, fatigue finally catching up to me. I turned towards the door and said, "I need a nap. I'm going back."

It was not an entire lie.

"Wha-?" I could hear you shout, trying to get my attention, "Please wait a minute, Hibari-san!"

I did not look back. I closed my eyes and got in the elevator. I do not want to spend more time with you than necessary. I will not lose myself.

It was that woman that stopped you from calling out to me. Soon the elevator door closed and Tetsu heard me sigh. Looking at me with concern in his eyes, he asked, "Are you not sleeping well again, Kyou-san?"

I looked at him briefly before closing my eyes once more, "It's not serious."

"Kyou-san…" his voice was laced with unwanted concern.

"Tetsu." I called out and looked back at him, "Do not ask unnecessary things."

Tetsu looked away and nodded, "If that is what Kyou-san wants…"

Tetsu may be one of the few people who knew. He is one of the few I could trust…

But that does not mean I need his concern…

I am not weak…

The days seemed to have gone by slowly and painfully. Soon, Vongola shall attack Millefiore and chances are… Vongola will fail. This does not matter to me. Vongola never mattered to me. All that mattered was…

"_Did you see the fireworks?" you asked, your brown locks falling to your shoulder. I shook my head as I approached you by the window, looking at your glassy caramel eyes. The moonlight cast a pale ethereal glow to your form and, for a moment, I thought I was looking at an angel._

"_Now is not the time for such festivity. Millefiore-" my words were stopped as you placed a finger on my lips. Your finger was cold to the touch. A sad smile formed on your face and I unconsciously pulled you closer, wrapping my arms on your slim waist. It does not take an expert to know you had not been eating properly._

"_That's why it's needed." You said, closing your eyes. Your finger left my lips and you placed your hand on my shoulders._

_You opened your eyes and smiled softly, "Kiss me."_

_I need not be told twice. I captured your lips with mine, holding you tightly on my arms. You felt like ice. Inwardly, I wondered… where did the warmth I grew accustomed to go to? Soon, we had fallen to the bed and you continued to stare at me with glassy caramel eyes. You placed your hands on either side of my cheeks and whispered, "Hold me."_

_I did more than hold you. I kissed you once more, licking the inside of your mouth. I urged your tongue to dance with mine. You did not deny my advances even as I began unbuttoning your shirt while nibbling your neck. I saw you close your eyes and pulled me closer, wrapping your arms around me as if I was the only thing keeping you alive. Soon, our clothes fell to the ground and all that could be heard was your moans and pants. _

"_I love you…" I heard you whisper as you wrapped your arms around my neck tightly. You arched your back as I thrust inside you. Tears began to fall from your closed eyes and I kissed one of them. Wrapping my arms around your slim body, I closed my eyes as I continued my rhythmic motion. You continued to moan, digging your nails on my back._

"_I love you…" you said once more, this time louder than the last. I continued to close my eyes, listening to your moans and your whispers. Tears had begun to moist the corner of your eyes yet I continued to pay no attention to it. _

"_I love you." You never stopped saying those words. Even as we both came, still you continued to whisper to my ear, wrapping your arms around me and burying your face on my shoulder._

"_I love you."_

_Not once…_

_Did I reply to you…_

_I woke up the following day with the sun hitting me quite painfully. I turned around and found your side of the bed cold. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone. Tiredly, I sat up and found a simple white paper on the table. With tired steps, I approached the table and opened it. _

_Written in simple hiragana, it said:_

'_Sayonara'_

_I only heard about your death three days after our last encounter. You had gone against Vongola's wishes and met with those Millefiore…_

_Three days after I last saw you…_

_You were declared dead._

_That's when I realized. The words you had said, the look in your eyes during the last time I saw you…_

_You knew… _

_You knew… and yet…_

I opened my eyes as I heard an annoying sound coming from the adjoining room. I slid the door and narrowed my eyes as I found the proprietor. It had been what appears to be a cat of some sort. A cat I seemed to remember as a property of one Gokudera Hayato. I picked it up and my eyes narrowed once more as I smell the distinct scent of alcohol. It seems like those herbivores still lacked some discipline. I walked towards their base, not paying any mind as the cat began scratching the steel walls. If that didn't wake up those weak herbivores-

I saw you step out of your room, looking at Yamamoto Takeshi with sleepy eyes.

"That seems to be the cause." The infant said, looking at my direction. You looked at me with curious eyes, all hints of sleep now gone from your caramel eyes.

"Hibari-san and Gokudera-kun's cat-!?" You exclaimed, a bit too loud. Was it so surprising finding me holding this herbivore's cat? Or was my very presence unneeded that you found it surprising?

"It was drunk and wandered over to my place." I said, clenching my fist as I was awoken from my much needed sleep. Not that I had not felt a bit grateful that it had. Since your death, my dreams had only been a replay of my last night with you. The pain of going through it over and over again had made me curse going to sleep even as my body needed it.

"AAAH! I was sure I put him back in the box!" I heard Gokudera Hayato loudly yell, running out of his room. I let go of his cat and it came running towards its herbivore master.

"What the hell are you doing… URI!!" Gokudera Hayato yelled. Once more, I cannot help but scoffed at the name. Why someone like Gokudera Hayato would name a cat 'melon' is beyond me.

"GEEH!! Stop it, Uri!" the pathetic herbivore yelled as his cat began scratching his face. I left you in this herbivore's care? Suddenly, I felt the urge to bite him to death…

"All of you…" I dangerously hissed, earning the attention of the three herbivores in front of me, "Do you know the consequences of disrupting discipline?"

Drinking while underage, disrupting my sleep and…

"O-oi!!" Yamamoto Takeshi stuttered, backing away from me. Smart move…

"You-!!" Gokudera Hayato did the opposite, taking a step forward even as his whole body began to tremble.

"I'm so sorry!!" It had been you that stopped me. You had not move, but the tears that fell from your eyes were testament of your fear towards me. Do not show me that…

"…" I yawned and closed my eyes, "I'm sleepy… next time…"

I began to walk away from them. Your tears were different but they were tears nonetheless. And I felt myself-

"Wa-wait a minute, Hibari!!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder as Gokudera Hayato continued to pull his cat off his shirt, "Th-Thanks… I'll repay this debt… yeah."

I closed my eyes and said, "I'm not holding my breath, Gokudera Hayato."

He had failed me once…

"Wha-what do you mean by that!?"

He… who I trusted to keep you-

"Ah!" I looked at them once more as I heard you say my name, "Hibari-san!"

Silently, I felt my heart beat once again after such a long time as you looked at me with an unconvincing smile. It was not force but it was awkward. A smile unlike those that you gave these past few years…

"Tomorrow… Let's all do our best together."

My eyes widened for a moment before I closed my eyes once more. I could feel the baby watching me, seeing how I let myself slip once more.

Together?

You have no right to say that… you didn't even tell me…

"No, thanks." I said, my voice void of all emotions that I had kept inside of me. Even without looking at them, I could feel the surprised expressions they were sporting.

"Nor would I ever fight alongside you."

I will not fight alongside Vongola. I will not fight alongside those that simply let you walked towards the Millefiore.

"Because I am strong."

… because you have betrayed me…

"Even if I die, I would not team up with you." I opened my eyes and looked only at you.

Even if I die...

I will not take you with me…

"Good night." I said, finalizing our conversation. As I began to walk away from them, I heard you say…

"Good night!"

I let a ghost of a smile appear on my face as I returned to my room. I took off the yukata and put on some black slacks. As I buttoned my shirt, my eyes fell on a lonely locket placed near my phone.

"_A locket?" I asked as I stared at your cheerful face._

"_Yup. Haru gave it to me out of whim." You explained, taking my phone and tying it to my phone. I narrowed my eyes and you showed me your handiwork. The locket in question had been white in color with gold designed on the side in a shape of sakura-petals. It stood out, contrast to the simple black color of my phone._

"_Tsunayoshi…" I hissed and you smiled at me cutely._

"_I think… it suites you…"_

My phone began to ring and I picked it up, the locket falling to the tatami floor by accident.

"Kyou-san… they're here…"

I closed my phone and picked the locket up. I placed it on the pocket of my jacket and left my room. I had no time to remember my past with you…

It will not change the fact that you are gone…

The explosion was heard all over the base. On my hand, I began to play with the transmitter that we had found on Dokuro Chrome's bag. The girl had been a nuisance to save but she proved to be useful. And without her, Rokudo Mukuro will not be able to live. And as much as I hated to admit it, he was still needed…

The holes they had made were covered as I instructed Tetsu to. I need not for them to get out of this alive. I began to walk on top of them. I will not fight for Vongola.

I will fight for myself…

"Only the weak…" I said, throwing the transmitter to them, "Flock together in packs."

It was also like this that they killed you. Surrounding you…

And showering you with bullets…

I could hear their surprises. I could sense the fear they emitted… the confusion… the dread…

I began to shake, my eyes narrowing as I looked at all of them.

Vongola?

Millefiore?

Mafia?

They all mean nothing to me…

All that matters was…

"Like corned rats…"

"I will bite you to death." I calmly threatened, finally letting go of my murderous aura. My tonfa burned with my Cloud flame. My hedgehogs began to circle around me, feeding under my murderous aura.

"_If I were to die, what will you do?" you asked me once, placing your chin on your hand as your other hand played with the strands of my hair. I growled and lifted the sheets, staring at your caramel eyes._

"_Is that something to say after our first night, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" I hissed, grabbing your hand. You smiled and rest your head on the pillow once more. Your free hand touched my lips briefly before wrapping your dainty fingers on my hand. _

"_I am going to die…" you whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it. My eyes now fully open, I stared at you. You simply smiled, "All mortals are destined to die…"_

_I scoffed and pulled the blankets up, causing you to gasp as you were pulled towards me. I held you in my arms and buried my face on your brown locks. You rested your head on my chest and wrapped your arms around me. _

"_I'm going to burn all of those books you keep reading." _

_It was not a threat. It was a statement. You need not read such thing. I heard you giggle and nuzzled towards me. _

"_When that day happens… don't do what Orpheus did…" you whispered cryptically before falling asleep. _

Infiltrating the Japan base of Millefiore had been easier than I thought. As I destroyed the wall that separated me from the strong flame I sensed, I calmly glanced at the situation I saw. The woman had been battered and could not fight. Yamamoto Takeshi was down on the floor, unconscious and battered as well.

Really?

I left you in the hands of these herbivores?

Had Yamamoto Takeshi been conscious, I would have bitten him to death for being weak. I look at the man in front of the battered form of Yamamoto Takeshi and asked coldly, "Did you just get that white round machine installed?"

Instead of answering me like he should have, he asked, "Vongola Guardian of the Cloud… Hibari Kyouya?"

Once more, I found my eyes narrowing. Vongola… Guardian?

Vongola means nothing to me.

"Do you feel like you have no obligation to answer my question?" I took note as he opened a box using his Mist-ring. Soon, the entire room was turned into a jungle, "Then… I guess you'll have to die here."

A smirk appeared on my face. How adequate, "It looks like you're a mist illusionist."

I took a ring out of my pocket and placed it on my middle finger, "I don't have anything against you, but…"

He looked at me cautiously and my smirk grew, "I hate your kind."

I let my ring be engulfed with my dying will flame and looked back at him, "So I want to make you crawl on the ground."

"Hibari Kyouya… Rumor has it that you're the strongest guardian of Vongola." He stared at me as he said, "I'll see if that is the truth or not."

My flame vibrated and I jumped in time to avoid the explosion underneath me.

My strength is not for Vongola…

Once more, the ring vibrated and my hedgehog blocked another explosion on my left. I fell to the ground once more, taking into consideration the illusion he had cast upon himself. Had I seen that attack? Or was it simply a coincidence?

I closed my eyes as I blocked his attack from above with my tonfa. You have no time to ask yourself such meaningless question…

"I'm good with illusions…" I smirked as I noticed his eyes widened, "Because I hate them."

With that said, my hedgehog enveloped him inside. I closed my eyes as my ring shattered and looked at my hedgehog, "Let's go."

My hedgehog let out a screech and I looked at it closely as the sphere of needle was destroyed, shredded by that Millefiore illusionist. Vines took hold of his legs and he stared at me, "You're good. Maybe you have what it takes to be my rival."

"I wonder about that…" I replied, taking my hedgehogs back.

"You cannot become my rival that easily." I told him as I closed my eyes, "I have to test you for what you're worth…"

I put on another ring and enveloped it with my dying will flame, "After I make your mist…"

Using only one ring, I opened two boxes simultaneously and hissed, "Disappear."

My hedgehogs passed through him and began destroying his illusions. I rushed towards him, "An illusion uses the imagination in the mind to bring it out in real life."

A smirk appeared on my face, "If I attack you enough to break your concentration…"

Using the cloud of needles as a stepping stone, I aimed for his head. He blocked my initial attack but I did not relent. No matter how many times he blocks my attacks, he parries my hits; I will not stop until I see what is behind this illusion of his. Soon, we both fell away from each other. My hedgehog had destroyed his illusions and I have ruined his concentration. Soon, his illusions began to liquefied, signaling their demise. I look around me and commented, "Looks like it is undone."

Soon, from the illusions, uncountable of sea slugs began to drop, "So this is your box weapon."

"Spettrale Nudiblanc." I heard him say, "You're the first person to see them."

"And the last." The slugs began moving strangely and my eyes momentarily widened as they charged me in all direction. I quickly put on another ring and engulfed it with my dying-will flame. I jumped in time as the slugs exploded as they made contact with the ground.

So… these sea creatures themselves are weapons…

My flame vibrated and I ordered my hedgehogs in time as another explosion appeared directed towards me. I fell to the ground and saw that he had already gained confidence once more, "I see now."

"You're using that fire on your ring as a radar." I heard him say, "You use the ring to emit a weak heat around you and use the vibrations to find the Spettrale Nudiblancs."

There is no need to tell me that…

Soon my ring shattered once again… and all I have left was two C ranks and one D rank. This is one of those times where I wished I had stopped you from destroying those rings. They would have made destroying nuisances such as this man much easier…

"Once I understand it, there are plenty of ways to overcome it." He said, suddenly boasting with confidence.

"There is no need for that." I told him, taking out my last three rings.

I will use it…

If this man was to fight you in your current state…

"I will…" I placed the three rings on my fingers, "… bring in a world you have never seen before…"

I smirked and looked at him, "And destroy you."

"Let's go." I said, engulfing the three rings simultaneously. His eyes widened. I could not blame him. As far as I can remember, no one had been crazy enough to try this. I pulled one box and placed the three rings on the hole of the box. Soon, the box began to crack.

"To insert the flame without destroying the box is rather hard." I commented. It didn't take long before the box was destroyed. I took hold of the hedgehog inside and smirked, paying no heed to the shattering of my last three rings.

"Needle Sphere Form: Reversed." I whispered, letting it grow out of my hand. Hibird, who had been quietly hiding on the breast pocket of my jacket, flew out. The sudden movement caused the locket inside the same pocket to slightly move. Soon, my hedgehog had caged us inside itself. I could see the surprised look of the Millefiore illusionist as his weapon box was left outside.

I guess… I owe him an explanation…

"Activated box weapons will get excluded, everything except us… in a completely isolated space. That is what Needle Sphere Form: Reversed is." I indulged him, "The highly airtight clouds I used to create this dome with have the ability to repel. If you keep your back to me for a long time, you will get swallowed by the destruction. If you don't concentrate, you will not be able to escape."

"_Needle Sphere Form: Reversed? That's… a long name…" _

I remembered you say that to me when I first showed you this space…

"_Mou! Not only did you waste three rings… you also destroyed another box." You sighed and rubbed the back of your head, "You didn't have to show me… I would have believed you nevertheless."_

But I wanted you to see… how strong I am…

How I can…

"I see…" he said, taking me out of my musing, "So this is how you sealed out Spettrale Nudiblanc's illusion…"

I heard him gasp and I picked up my tonfas, "When I create Needle Sphere Form: Reversed, the Cloud Flames burn so heavily they consume oxygen. And in order to maintain the sphere, the oxygen keeps decreasing rapidly."

"_That's dangerous!"_

I know…

"So it's a death match in a situation with a lack of oxygen and spikes surrounding us at every angle." He said, finally understanding his current situation.

I smirked and raised my tonfas, "Let's finish this quick and easy, shall we? I'm on a tight schedule."

He closed his eyes and said, "Don't lie. Did you think I wouldn't notice while you fight?"

"This space… it's to compensate for the lack of rings." He stared at me, "Before you ran out of rings and a box weapon fight would have been disadvantageous, you used all of your remaining rings to create this space. A scheme to ring about a physical fight…"

"It seems you have high confidence in your physical abilities."

Wao… Maybe this illusionist may be worth the effort.

"But do not limit that high self-confidence to yourself." He warned, raising his swords," You may have misunderstood… Spettrale Nudiblanc's illusion isn't something to compensate my sword-skills."

He glared at me dangerously, "It is to hide my overly powerful sword skills."

"Hmph." I readied my tonfas and a smirk appeared on my face, "So I'll finally see your real skills."

"Same goes for you." He said as he charged me.

"Ougi Shiken." I ducked in time to evade the strike from the sword he held with his left foot.

His legs…

I blocked another strike from his legs, and noticed him raise his arms, "Die."

As the two swords approached me, I flicked my tonfa with enough strength to lift him off me. This caused both of us to stumble backwards. He used his swords to stop himself from being impaled while I managed to stop, the needle managing to graze my cheek.

I could not help but smirked as I stared at him, "You're quite able, aren't you?"

Once more, we charged each other. He was able to block my attack and it seemed like he had more tricks up his sleeve. We backed away and he threw short knives at me. I simply twirled my tonfas and blocked the knives. My smirk grew and I stated the obvious, "Your breaths are coming up much shorter now…"

I did not expect his question…

"How can you still be smiling?" he showed me his ring. If I am not mistaken, that is called Mare Ring, a ring as powerful as a Vongola Ring… was he trying to tempt me?

"You managed to seal off my box weapon with your Reverse Dome of Needles. However, you cannot seal the power of my ring."

So maybe Millefiore did have some brains…

"You of all people should know the difference in power between one who holds a ring, and one who does not. You should understand by now that our martial arts are evenly matched."

I have something to say to your comment but please continue your monologue…

"And, since you do not have a ring, you have no chance of winning at all."

That is the point of all of this…

"Indeed, you are more skillful than I expected." I humored him, "Thanks to you, I am also completely off schedule."

"But, it has been a long time since I had encountered a prey that made me desire to draw every last drop of blood from him. For this, I am satisfied." Maybe a hint will not be so bad, he had let me enjoy this fight, "So… if I had a powerful ring now, I'd have no objection."

"Very well." He said, enveloping his sword with his Mist flame…

I take it back… Millefiore still had less brain than Vongola…

"I shall bury you without mercy." I heard him say as he charged me. I followed suite, charging him as well. Soon, we made contact and a piece of my tonfa was cut off.

"Even though Mist Flames are not very hard, if I concentrate the flames in one point, I can still construct a flame strong enough to melt steel." He said.

Why do you bother explaining such trivial thing to me?

"I know that." I said, the smirk never leaving my face. We clashed once more. This time, I did not bother to block. Soon, my tonfas were cut into pieces.

"Bastard… do you wish for death?"

Death?

Will you give it to me?

"Why would you say that?" I humored him, smirking at the astonished face he had made, "The one who will be bitten to death is you, after all…"

His eyes widened and he shouted, "You are in no position to make threats!!"

I threw my tonfas away and stepped towards him, smirking even as blood began to drip from the side of my mouth, "I am… envious…"

He seemed frightened as I drew my hand towards him and fell back. My smirk grew as I felt the fear around him.

Will this man be able to grant my wish?

"What is this man!?" he yelled as he charged me, "DIE!!"

As he charged me, I threw my boxes away and closed my eyes…

It's all up to him now…

_The sound of a moving train caught my attention. Opening my eyes, I found myself inside a train. If this was the ride towards the afterlife, it was certainly quite modern. I looked in front of me and my eyes widened…_

_You…_

_My body moved on its own and I found myself running towards you but I was stopped as I felt the cold exterior of a glass hindering me from coming to your side. You shook your head and stood from where you had been sitting. Walking towards me, you tapped the glass as if telling me it was useless. My hands clenched and I banged the glass. You shook your head once more and placed your hands on the glass, right on the place where my hands were. Your lips moved but I could not hear a sound._

_Yet…_

_I knew what you had said…_

"_What do you mean it's not the time!?" I yelled, banging the glass once more. You smiled sadly and your lips moved once more, this time ordering me._

_No…_

_I will not accept such an order._

_Especially when you're right here in front of me…_

_The train stopped and the door to my side opened. Once more, you ordered me._

_Live…_

"Hibari! Oi! Hibari!" the shaking never ceased and I slowly opened my eyes. I found a pair of brown eyes staring at me and the first thing that came to my lips was…

"Tsuna… yoshi…"

Soon, my visions became clearer and I recognized that the brown eyes were colored chocolate… belonging to Yamamoto Takeshi. A small smile appeared on his face, the scar on the right of his chin serves as a reminder that I was looking Yamamoto Takeshi of my time.

"He's alive." I heard Yamamoto Takeshi yell, pulling my arm to his shoulder. He began to stand up, supporting me. I did not even have the strength left to stand. I heard Yamamoto Takeshi groaned and shouted once more, "Gokudera! Help me!"

"I… do not need your help…" I said. I didn't even care if I sounded weak. I had been so close… and yet…

"Damn it! I can't believe you actually tried to die!" I heard Gokudera Hayato complained as he supported my other shoulder. Both of them began to walk towards the door. That's when I realized that we were in the roof top of Namimori Middle School.

How nostalgic…

"… W… Why…?" I asked weakly, my eyes threatening to close. Gokudera Hayato only scoffed. It had been Yamamoto Takeshi that answered my question.

"We heard a voice calling out to us…" Yamamoto Takeshi grinned like an idiot as he continued, "We thought we were finally going crazy."

"You have always been crazy, Yamamoto." Gokudera Hayato commented. Gokudera Hayato looked at me briefly before looking in front once more, "It had been the Tenth's voice."

My eyes widened and I looked back at Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi let a soft smile appear on his face and nodded, "He said… 'Please… save him… please…'"

I clenched my fists and let my eyes closed.

Why…?

Tsunayoshi…

_I opened my eyes once more as I felt the movements of the train. Once again, you were sitting on the bench across me. I sighed and closed my eyes._

"_Am I going crazy?" I asked. Had my dreams finally consumed and made me think I am really speaking to the real you? I opened my eyes and found you sitting on the floor, tapping the glass. You motioned me to come closer and I did. I sat in front of you and placed a hand on the glass, in front of your hand. You smiled at me sweetly._

"_Had you ever been sane?" I heard you say. I looked up and you giggled, probably enjoying the sight of seeing me actually be surprised that I could hear you… after all those nights…_

_You pointed up and I did look up. That's when I saw it._

_Cracks on the mirror…_

_It had been small but, slowly, it was getting bigger. I looked back at you and you traced something in the glass with your fingers._

'_I love you…'_

_My hands began to shake and I stared at your smiling face. How many nights have I regretted not telling you? How many nights have I waked from that nightmare, wishing I could turn back the clock and tell you? _

_Tsunayoshi…_

"_I love you." _

_You looked at me and smiled softly once more, closing your eyes and nodding._

"_I know." you said, kissing the glass and letting your forehead rest on the glass. I rest my forehead on the glass as well._

_I want to kiss you…_

_I want to hold you…_

_I want… _

… _to be with you…_

"_Tsunayoshi-"_

"_I'll see you soon…" you whispered once more and the train stopped. Once again, the door to my side opened._

_No… not yet… _

_No…_

"How do you feel?" I opened my eyes and was greeted by Yamamoto Takeshi with a soft smile plastered in his face.

"… Dreadful…" I said. Yamamoto Takeshi chuckled and leaned back on the chair. I looked around and I knew where I was…

"This… is the infirmary." I said. Yamamoto Takeshi nodded.

"Given the circumstances, this was the safest and closest place to save you. You've been asleep for three days now." Yamamoto Takeshi said, his eyes softening, "Hibari… I know it's hard but… death is not a solution."

I know that…

"Boss wouldn't be happy if he knew you followed him by your own free will." I closed my eyes.

I know… but…

"A world without a sky is not worth living in…"

"Hibari…" I could sense the concern in his voice. I do not need his concern. I do not need any of their concerns.

"If you are worried if I am going to kill myself, there is no need to." I looked back at Yamamoto Takeshi and clenched my fist, "I was ordered to live…"

Yamamoto Takeshi chuckled, "You had to be ordered? Wow, that's… well, I guess, in a way, romantic… Especially if we consider who I'm talking to at the moment."

I scoffed and looked away. That's when I remembered it, "My jacket?"

"Oh?" Yamamoto Takeshi stood and grabbed something in the drawer and gave it to me. I took my jacket from his hands and looked through my breast pocket. My eyes widened as I found it empty.

"Hibari?"

No…

"Oi! You shouldn't be up!" Yamamoto Takeshi tried to apprehend me as I got up.

"Get your hands off me or I will bite you to death." I threatened, growling at him. He flinched and let go off me.

"Fine. But don't force yourself. We just got you stitched…" he reminded me. I began to walk out of the infirmary, wearing only a pair of slacks and a white shirt. The only place I could have dropped it would be on the roof. I had it with me when I was transported from the future.

I have to find it.

I have to-

I stopped as I heard the soft music box-like tone coming from the roof top. The same music the locket had. I opened the door to the roof top and a soft breeze greeted me.

"Mou… I told you to keep this strapped on your phone."

Have I truly gone insane? I opened my eyes and saw you leaning the railings, holding the locket in your dainty fingers. You smiled at me.

"I told you I'll see you soon, right?"

Once more, I found myself running towards you.

This time, no glass stopped me from kissing you…

No glass has stopped me from holding you…

Again… in my arms…

* * *

Author's End Rants: That… was long… This has got to be the longest one-shot I've written at the moment. Not to mentioned, the longest chapter… -grins- I wanted to try a first person POV and this had been bugging me since I read chapter 205. I mean, is the future Hibari dead or not!? Anyway, I'm sorry if Hibari is OOC here. It's really hard to make a POV using him without making him OOC. –frowns- Anyway, I just decided to post this today since tomorrow I'm going to a con with my friends in one of the most acclaimed university in our country. And it's a yaoi con. –grins- How ironic. Anyway, this won't be the end of me! Before the end of this week, I'll post RVDecimo-sama's latest chapter and more one-shots!

Oh! And a lot of dialogues came from certain scanlations of the manga. And the scene that parallels episode 96 really made me think that Hibari was looking at Tsuna with sad/lonely eyes. Actually, Hibari kept doing it at the anime! Not that I mind… -grins-

Notes:

Uri - means 'melon' in japanese.

Ougi Shiken - Secret Four-Swords

Orpheus - a Greek hero who went to the underworld to recover his late wife from Hades. Hades and Persephone were touched by his music and promised to return his wife in exchange he must not look back during his travel back to the world above for his wife is behind him. If he looks back, his wife will not return with him. Unfortunately, he doubted the gods as he could not hear a single footstep behind him. When he looked back, his wife was behind him but because he broke his promise with the gods, his wife will now remain in the Underworld. (thank you Persona 3)

locket - uhhhh... I just got the r2 ost, mainly because I wanted to listen to 'If I were a Bird', and I was a bit disappointed it wasn't the one with the sad lyrics but a music box type music. Nonetheless, I just had to add it 'cause it's going to eat me if I don't. (I'm exageratting...) oh, and for those that are unfamiliar with it, the last part of the song had the words: 'And you'll always be part of me' which I thought would work well with this. Other than that, I do not expect Hibari to put a girlish locket on his phone...


	2. Boku wa, Tori ni Naru

Cracks on The Mirrors: Locket

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning: contains BL, first-person point of view, OOC-ness, and spoilers to the TYL arc.

--'_Like a Bird in the Sky… You Set Me Free'_--

My eyes widened as I heard the first shot. My chest felt sticky, felt warm. Then the pain overtook me. I gasped as they shot me… once… twice… I forgot how many times. I fell to the ground, looking at the smiling face of Byakuran. I could smell the copper… My blood… Blood started to drip from the side of my mouth, my eyes starting to drop against my will.

So… this is how death feels like…

My life did not play in front of me. I did not see any light. Just endless darkness as my visions blurred to nothingness. Did I close my eyes or is this what the dying people experience? The lost of their ability to see…

Then I felt warm streaks of tears falling from my eyes. Why was I crying?

Oh… that's right…

I'm dying… and even in my dying state, I am still reminded by his grey eyes…

Would he cry for me?

Would he… forgive me?

I'm sorry…

_Sayonara…_

The sound of a moving train made me open my eyes. The rocking movements around me, the sweet scent of chamomile and lavender around me… Was I dead?

I look around and found myself on a train. I looked outside and found nothing… just an endless sea… Am I dreaming? Or did I really die?

"You're dying." I heard someone answer from behind me. I looked back and my eyes widened as I realized who it was.

The unruly blond locks… the amber-colored eyes now in a shade of caramel hue…

"Vongola… Primo…" I choked out. Vongola Primo gave me a grin that reminds me a bit of Yamamoto before sitting next to me.

"Please, call me Giotto… Tsunayoshi-kun." Giotto said, smiling at me.

"Gi… otto… san…" I said warily. It's not everyday you get to speak to your dead ancestor so I was a bit uncomfortable on how to talk to him. That's when I decided to ask about the most urgent matter.

"Where am I?"

"This… is a train." Wao… way to state the obvious. I wanted to smack him but that would be unethical. Who knows what he would do to me if I did, so I glared at him. He's grin grew and he explained, "This train transport those that are in the brink of death and those that are dead."

"And I'm dying?" I tried to confirm. Giotto-san's smile disappeared and he nodded.

"Well, a person who struts around an enemy's base without even a weapon tends to die." Giotto-san said and I could clearly feel the sarcasm. I looked down in embarrassment. I couldn't even deny it. I knew it had been stu-

"Stupid? You practically committed suicide!" Giotto-san said, taking me out of my thoughts. Wait…

"You can read my mind?" I asked. Giotto-san looked at me and smiled.

"I'm your ancestor, my blood flows in your blood. I am a Vongola and, thus, I am able to hear the thoughts of those with Vongola blood… especially from you, my direct descendant. Had you grown older, you would have acquired this as well." Giotto-san sighed, "Then again, you killed yourself before you had the chance to…"

"I did NOT kill myself!!" I yelled, glaring at my ancestor. He looked back at me, his caramel eyes piercing against mine.

"True. But you have to admit, your last action as Vongola Decimo was, by far, the stupidest action you ever made. More moronic than destroying the Vongola Rings…" Giotto-san sarcastically said, leaning on the chair. I bit my bottom lip and looked away.

"Leave me alone." I ordered pitifully.

"I can't do that."

"Why? Are you supposed to me my guide or something?"

"No."

"Then why?!" I yelled, demanding for an answer why my ancestor was currently scolding me with such a sarcastic tone. He looked at me and said…

"Because I'm bored."

I wanted to kill him right then.

"I'm already dead and you can't kill a dead person." He reminded me. I let out a growl and glared at him.

"You're here because you're bored?!" I yelled.

"The afterlife is very dull. The same repetitive uneventful day over and over again… and our only escape is looking at the lives of the living." Giotto-san replied, frowning, "And I have enough being forced to watch Xanxus while Secondo talks about how Xanxus is like the son he always wanted to have. Blah, blah, blah… trust me; you don't want to spend the rest of your afterlife with Secondo."

… I feel like everything I knew about Vongola Primo came crashing down on me. Giotto-san gave me a grin and said, "You didn't really think I was such a boring guy, did you?"

"Not boring… just… mature…" I admitted. Giotto-san laughed, patting my back and I was reminded by my dad.

"Come on, did I really look mature to you?" Giotto-san let out a chuckle, "I mean, yeah, sure, I did act all serious during all those picture-takings but that was because Secondo would kill me if I didn't act like a 'mafia boss'."

The look he made reminded me of a pout. There is no way in hell the man I'm talking to is the same Vongola Primo that everyone was gushing over with. Giotto-san looked at me and grinned, "Well, looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah… very…" I commented and he started to laugh once again, patting my back like he was my uncle.

"Well, technically, I'm your great-great- times whatever number I am suppose to have- grandfather. But I guess, I'm more like a brother at the moment. Uncle seems too old." Giotto-san said, grinning from ear to ear. True, he did look more like an older brother. An annoying one that is…

"Now, that's rude, Tsunayoshi-kun." He pouted at me.

"Well then, don't read my thoughts." I said. His pout turned into a grin once more and I found myself fearing for my safety… That… can't be good…

"Fine… if you tell me everything."

Everything…?

"You're life. Everything that has ever happened to you… about those you loved… about those hardships you had to face… I want to hear them all."

"Because you're sick of hearing about Xanxus'?" I sarcastically asked. Giotto-san laughed once more and leaned on the chair.

"True, that too. But…" Giotto looked at me seriously, "There is something I must be certain of, first."

For a moment I felt something in Giotto-san's caramel eyes but it was gone before I could actually confirm it. I sighed in resignation. I leaned on the comfortable chair as well and closed my eyes…

"I pretty much had a boring life. I was weak an-"

"Skip that part. Truth be told, your story of being Dame Tsuna would take too long." Giotto-san said. I pouted and glare at him.

"Fine. When Reborn came to my house one day, my life turned upside do-"

"Boring. Fast forward." This time I growled at him.

"Okay, before I continue, is there any thing you wish for me to actually talk about?" I hissed. Usually, I would be patient, I would try and be understanding to others, but he was getting in my nerves. I was dying and then my ancestor just has to be such an annoying brat.

"Ouch, that actually hurts, Tsunayoshi-kun." He mockingly said, "Let's talk about _him_."

"Him?"

"You know… Hibari Kyouya…"

No…

"Why not?!" he whined.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled, earning another pout from my ancestor.

"Don't be such a killjoy, come on!" he whined once more, shaking me furiously. The world felt like it was spinning around and round and I started to fear for my safety.

"Okay! Okay!! Stop it!!" I yelled. The shaking stopped and I sighed in relief. I looked at Giotto-san warily before leaning once more on my chair.

Where do I start…?

"Start from the incident that led to you developing a relationship with him." Giotto replied.

"You really have to stop reading my mind." I gritted my teeth.

"Okay, okay… just start from there."

I nodded and closed my eyes…

"It had been a stormy day in Italy…" I narrated as the memory of that day came in my mind.

_We did not even see it coming. I had just arrived to the Cavallone Estate to meet with Dino-san concerning a certain piece of information that the Cavallone received concerning the Millefiore… no, the Gesso Family. When I arrived, I found out that he had been staying with the Cavallone for a month now. I was… a bit frustrated. I know he was supposed to be my Cloud Guardian… I know he goes his own way… but…_

_I was frustrated…_

_It was like he had been avoiding me purposely._

_So, although it took some persuasion, a bit of blackmailing for Dino-san's part and I had to actually spar with him for an hour or two, I managed to force him in the car with me back to our mansion. As the rain dropped like waterfall against the windows and the deafening silence that engulfed the entire car was unbearable, I would steal a glance at him. I wanted to say something… anything… I just wanted to hear his voice…_

"Now that's cute…"

"Shut up and let me continue, damn it."

Giotto-san scoffed, "Okay, okay. Seriously, if you were a girl, I would have said you where in that time of the month."

I looked Giotto-san and growled. Giotto-san chuckled awkwardly before smiling, "Please do continue, Tsunayoshi-kun."

_Then the car came to a halt. The force had been enough to topple me, hitting my head on the window of the opposite side. When I had opened my eyes, I saw that I was on top of him, his hands on my waist keeping me from actually falling on him. _

"_I-I-I'm sorry…" I stuttered and backed away from him as fast as I could. That did not stop my flaming cheeks nor did it calm the loud beatings of my heart. He said nothing and looked outside. With a growl, he looked at me._

"_Giglio Nero…" he hissed. I forgot to breathe for a moment, my entire body stiffened as I finally heard his voice after more than three months…_

_It was like how I always remembered it. Deep… firm…_

"Okay… now that sounded like a school girl, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"THAT'S IT!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, growling at my ancestor before focusing my attention outside. The endless vast sea did not calm me but I have enough! I heard Giotto-san sigh and I felt him shake me lightly.

"Come on, Tsunayoshi-kun… I didn't mean it…" Giotto-san moaned and I saw him give me what appeared to be puppy eyes from the corner of my eyes. Does he actually think it'll work on me?!

"Well… none of my guardians had the guts to say no when I start giving them this." Giotto-san replied to my thoughts. After saying that, Giotto-san chuckled softly, grinning at me, "Then again, you are my descendant. It's not surprising that you also have this ability."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Giotto-san let out a toothy grin and leaned on the chair.

"If you continue the story, I'll tell you what I mean." Giotto-san said, a hint of amusement playing in his voice. I glared at him and his smile grew, "Come on, Tsunayoshi-kun. We both know you won't let go of this issue. Once you start to grow curious of something, you tend to persist on knowing everything about it."

Damn… he knows…

"Of course I would. I'm your ancestor." Giotto-san commented, proud at himself. With a tired sigh, I closed my eyes, trying to block any sounds he makes as I focused on remembering that day…

_They came with their boxes. I forgot how many they were. Ten? A dozen? A legion? All I could remember was running, dragging him with me, cursing myself as I failed to protect our driver. How many must die for them to stop? The falling rain hindered my vision but I did not relent, trying to shake them off of us. The woods provided the much needed cover but I could still sense some of them chasing after us. I took a quick turn and pulled him down with me, covering his mouth as they past us. I shivered as he glared at me, probably planning on how he was going to kill me at the moment. When I no longer felt the Giglio Nero, I took my hand off his mouth and smiled shyly._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi…" he hissed, making me involuntarily gulp. I crawled away from him, giving him some personal space. _

"_I-I-I…" I took a deep breathe and tried to clear my mind. I was surprised when he did not engulf his ring and attack me right then and there. It was as if he was waiting for me. When my mind cleared on any other thoughts but our situation at hand, I told him, "Taking them on would be too risky, even for you, Hibari-san."_

"_Are you saying that I am weak, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he hissed once more, his glare turning more murderous. I shook my head furiously._

"_That's not what I meant, Hibari-san!" I covered my mouth, fearing that they would have heard it. Feeling no other presence close to us, I sighed and whispered, "I just meant that it would be too risky… even for you, Hibari-san… especially since that is your last Cloud Ring."_

_His glare momentarily disappeared, replaced by a look of surprised. Pulling me forward, he hissed, "How did you-"_

"_When your other ring shattered during our sparring, you said that you had enough." I replied, a smirk appearing on my face, "You will never have enough, right Hibari-san? It was just because you would have no more rings that you said such thing."_

"_Oh?" I saw amusement in his eyes, "I will never have enough of what, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

"_Of me." I replied. His eyes widened for a moment and I did not understand the reason why. Did he not say that I thrilled him? Did I say something wrong? Hibari-san looked so deep in his thoughts, his face inches away from mine…_

_Wait…_

_His face is too close. His face is TOO close! I felt my cheeks heat up as I finally took into consideration our position. With his hand on my collar making me stay in place, Hibari-san's face was just a few inches away from mine, our noses dangerously just an inch away from touching. My leg was between his, my hand lay on his right thigh. _

_You have to be kidding me…_

_I gulped once more. This sort of position would lead to a lot of misconception. Not to mention that we were in a very dangerous situation that involves an enemy family looking for us at the moment. _

_But…_

_He looked so deep in thought that I couldn't find the strength to disturb him. His eyes looked distant, as if having an inner battle against an unknown force. I couldn't find the courage to take him out of it. _

_But then…_

"_Hibari-san!!" I shouted, pushing him to the side. I saw his eyes widened as the enemy's Rain flame grazed my shoulder. I let out a scream in pain, falling on top of him._

"_Tsunayoshi!" I looked at him and found myself surprised at the look in his face. He looked paler than usual, his ash-colored eyes strangely glistering in a silver hue. His eyes were wide, catching me in his arms. _

"_Tsunayoshi!" I heard him say my name once more. My eyes threatened to close, the tranquilizing effect of the Rain flame was spreading throughout my entire body. I felt numb, my entire body wanting nothing more but to sleep._

"_Tsunayoshi!" I felt like I was hallucinating. It was the first time I ever saw such a look on his face. More than ten years have passed yet this was the first time I ever saw him look with such concerned eyes, with such a worried and panicked voice. Was it for me?_

"_Tsunayoshi!" his voice… calling my name… felt so nice…_

"_Tha-" I struggled to form the words, my lips and tongue going numb as the seconds pass, "That's… the first time… Hibari-san… said my name…"_

_He stopped, as if he could not believe what he had just heard. Hearing him say my name… it made me happy for some reason. Maybe there was still a possibility that he'd open to me… _

_Maybe…_

_I gave up. The tranquility took over my entire body. My eyes closed as I give in to sleep. The last thing I saw was his ash-colored eyes…_

_I woke up in a dark room. Sitting up, I realized that it was a hut of some sort, molds already growing in some of the walls. I had been sleeping in a simple dust-covered bed as a jacket had been laid on me as a replacement for a blanket. I blinked as I examined the jacket. My own jacket had been used as a makeshift pillow and I did not remember bringing an extra jacket. _

"_You finally awake, stupid herbivore?" my thoughts were cut short as I look at the direction the voice came from. I gasped as I saw him sitting by the window with a bloodied sleeve. I rushed to his side, tripping on one of the legs of the bed. I fell on him once more, my arms cushioning my fall to his lap. I didn't even have the time to think on how inappropriate our position was and I looked at his bloodied sleeve worriedly._

"_H-H-Hibari-san!" as I was about to touch him, I gasped as I was pushed away. I fell on the floor, unable to hide my surprise and hurt at his sudden shove. He looked at me and hissed._

"_Get away from me."_

_My bottom lip trembled and tears started to form from the corners of my eyes. I was confused. Was it not only just a few moments ago that he had called my name? Unable to stop myself, I croaked, "Why?"_

_His eyes narrowed and he hissed in pain as his bloodied sleeve made contact with the wall next to him. I rushed to his side once more and grabbed his bloodied sleeve, "I said: get away-"_

"_I won't!" I yelled, holding unto the bloodied sleeve trying my best to hold him and not hurt him at the same time. He looked surprised at my words and I felt my tears were slowly falling to my cheeks. _

_Why… Why was he avoiding me?_

"_I won't let go, Hibari-san…" I said, my whole body trembling. I was afraid. Not of him… but of what may happen if I let go. The blood began to color my shirt red as well as I embraced his bloodied sleeve, closing my eyes as the tears started to fall to his sleeve, "No matter how many times you pushed me away, I won't go away, Hibari-san. No matter how many times you try and hurt me, I won't leave. No matter… No matter… how much you hate me… I won't go away…"_

_I was unable to stop, crying pitifully in front of him. To the world, I was Vongola Decimo. I was meant to be strong, to be the one people go to in times of pain. But to him… Only to him… I could not control myself. I returned to being Sawada Tsunayoshi. To that boy who would cry over a scrapped knee… to the boy who can't stand anyone truly hating him. With Reborn gone, I thought I had lost myself… I had lost Sawada Tsunayoshi. But his sudden appearance, his cold grey eyes that seems to be focused only at me, I couldn't contain any of it. I couldn't stop that useless boy from appearing once more. _

_Why?_

_Why do you push me away? _

_Even when I wish for you to open to me… Like how I unconsciously open everything to you…_

"_If you don't let go… I won't be able to hold it off any longer…" I heard him whisper. _

_Hold what off?_

"_I don't care." I said nonetheless, staring at his grey eyes with certainty, "I… I want to know why you hate me so much, Hibari-san."_

_He growled and everything went too fast for me. Before I knew it, I was pushed to the wall rather painfully, a pair of cool lips on mine. My mind went blank as the sleeve I had been holding unto suddenly held me in place, fingers bruising my arm. I gasped as he bit my bottom lip. With my mouth opened, his velvety tongue began abusing the insides of my mouth. I could not contain it and moan, my hands holding unto his shirt. He let go of my lips and began to suck the side of my neck, biting and lavishing in his own accord. His hands started to unbutton my red shirt and I closed my eyes, shivering and moaning at each of his touches, each of his kisses, each of his bites. _

_He pressed his lips on mine once more, bruising me and yet leaving me wanting for more. His hands greedily took my pants off, leaving me naked in contrary to his still clothed form. He let go of my lips and hissed, "I hate you…"_

_Tears threatened to fall from my eyes once more but I gasped as I felt something enter me from behind. Pain shook my entire body as I felt his finger inside me, thrusting in and out painfully. I began to gasp for breathe, calming myself as I slowly got used to it. He kissed me once more and I let out a loud moan as he inserted another finger inside of me. He let go of my lips and warned, "They may still be out there. If you don't keep quiet, they'll find us."_

"_Then d-d-do AH!" I moaned as his fingers reached deep inside me, touching something inside me that sent undeniable pleasure throughout my entire body. _

"_I told you I won't be able to hold it any longer if you keep holding me." He reminded me, thrusting his fingers inside me in abandonment. I began to moan, each one louder than the last. My back against the dirty wall, being pushed by his body… I felt caged. And I could not deny the fact that I wanted to be. He licked the tears that had fallen, huskily whispering, "I hate you… because I want you."_

_My eyes widened at those words. I sighed as his fingers left me. I was scared… Scared because… I didn't want him to stop. Abandoning reason, abandoning the thought that says all of this is wrong, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him in my own violation. He seemed surprised at it, losing his balance. We both fell on the floor, me straddling him as my lips kissed his cool cheek slowly kissing my way to the side of his neck._

_Why?_

_Why does this have to feel so right?_

_I moaned as he grinded his hips against mine, pushing me to my back once more. With him towering over me, I opened my mouth, welcoming his bruising kiss once more. I heard the shuffling of clothes, the unmistaken sound of an unbuckling of a belt. Before long, he was already as naked as me; our clothes lay haphazardly all over the dirty hut. I noticed the blood that dripped from a small cut on his shoulder. My eyes glistened in concern and I heard him hissed, "I do not need your pity, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_I looked back at him and shook my head. No… I never felt pity for him, never. _

_I kissed the cut, licking the blood. He hissed but I did not relent, lapping my tongue over and over again in his cut. His blood was addicting. It tasted like mine… but it was addicting. I didn't understand why. He pulled me and kissed my lips, tasting his blood on my lips. I moaned in his kiss, feeling him shift._

"_AH!" I let out a cry as I felt something hot and big enter me once more. I was not naïve not to know what it was. I was not naïve not to know what we were doing. _

_But… I couldn't care any longer._

_I moaned pathetically as he started to thrust inside me slowly. Each one was painful. I closed my eyes, trying to block the pain but it proved to be futile. He was hurting me… and I didn't want him to stop…_

"_Ah!" I moaned once again as he managed to hit that spot. What came after that was surge and surge of undeniable pleasure, slowly driving me insane. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to stop myself from screaming but it did not stop the moans. He began to thrust into me that way, pleasuring me and punishing me at the same time. Unable to call out, to moan loudly, fearing that our pursuers would hear, I let him do as he please to me. And all he did only made me want to moan out loud._

_I was losing myself slowly to him. And… I wasn't afraid…_

_I wanted to lose myself to him… _

_I wanted… to be Sawada Tsunayoshi once more…_

_Even just to him…_

_I forgot what time we stopped. All I could remember was that Dino-san had stumbled on us, naked and on the floor. His face had been pale… then red, as he closed the door with a quick stuttering apology. I had been too embarrassed to do anything, gapping at the door like I had seen a ghost. He… only smirked…_

"Wow… I didn't expect you to be that descriptive." I heard Giotto-san said. I opened my eyes, my cheeks red in embarrassment.

"STOP READING MY MIND!!" I yelled, not believing that Giotto-san had been listening to my mind as I remembered my first time with him. Giotto-san grinned.

"Ah, come on! I would have appreciated it more if you went and said more details. Like what position you guys did, who came first, how many times you did it and-"

"STOP! STOP!!" I yelled, trying to block Giotto-san's voice. Giotto-san chuckled and patted me on the back playfully.

"Don't worry about it, Tsunayoshi-kun. I can relate." Giotto-san said, "Now… please continue your story."

I groaned and stared outside. I have to be more careful of my thoughts.

_We decided to spend the night on Dino-san's estate. The moment Dino-san had showed me my room; he had pulled me inside of it and glared at Dino-san in a warning way. I gasped as he locked the door and pulled once more to a bruising kiss. Before long, we were wrapped in our own little world, our clothes once more lying haphazardly on the floor…_

Giotto-san looked at me and blinked, "No details?"

"No details." I gritted. Giotto-san pouted before sighing…

"Please continue…"

_Even after our activity, sleep dared elude me. I looked at his face, his eyes closed but I knew he was not sleeping. Never in my entire life did I dream of having such a relationship like this with him but… but… _

_It didn't felt wrong…_

_And that's why I was so frightened. I could see what was happening to our world. The Gesso Family may not be as old as Vongola but its power is undeniable. And the fact that they hold such powerful boxes, it would only be a matter of time before we fall to them. Before… I die… _

"_If I were to die, what will you do?" I asked him, placing my chin on my hand as my other hand played with the strands of his hair. I couldn't help but ask. What would he do? He growled and lifted the sheets, staring at my eyes with his beautiful grey eyes._

"_Is that something to say after our first night, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he hissed, grabbing my hand. I smiled and rest my head on the pillow once more. No… I knew it wasn't the right thing to say but… I touched his lips briefly with my free hand before wrapping my fingers on his calloused hand. _

"_I am going to die…" I whispered so softly hoping he did not hear. His eyes now fully open, he stared at me. I smiled, unable to tell him that I knew. I knew that we were in a losing battle and sooner or later, I would die. So I lied and cryptically said, "All mortals are destined to die…"_

_He scoffed and pulled the blankets up, causing me to gasp as I was pulled towards him. He held me in his arms and buried his face on my hair. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the calming beats of his heart, and wrapped my arms around him. _

"_I'm going to burn all of those books you keep reading." _

_I giggled in understanding and nuzzled towards him. Maybe I had been reading too much tragedy but… I couldn't deny it._

_I wanted to be with you but…_

_I know, as Vongola's Tenth Boss, I am destined to die for my family._

_I am destined to die for you… _

"_When that day happens… don't do what Orpheus did…" I whispered cryptically before falling asleep. _

_Please…_

_Don't follow me…_

I looked at Giotto-san and found him looking at me seriously. With a soft smile, Giotto-san caressed my cheek. That's when I realized that I had been crying. Giotto-san softly said, "He didn't heed your wish."

I looked at him, silently asking what he meant. He closed his eyes and I couldn't hide my surprise as a dying will flame appeared on his forehead. I felt myself go numb as I saw something else. Different from the train I am in…

_A spherical space full of needles… My hands widened as I realized what it was. Needle Sphere Form: Reversed… I looked around and covered my mouth as I saw him, bloodied, wounded, as he faced a man I remembered as a Mafioso of Giglio Nero with his hands on his side as if he did not want to fight any longer. _

_I called his name but he did not look at me. That's when I realized. I was transparent, as if a ghost. I rushed to his side and tried to touch him, only to meet air. My eyes widened as I realized that my hand only goes through him. No…_

_My eyes began to glisten as I saw how dead his grey eyes were, how he had resigned to his fate even though it had not been written yet. _

_No… _

_His eyes closed and I felt my very heart break as I saw the man charged him._

"_DIE!!" the man yelled._

"_NOO!!" I screamed, pitifully outstretching my hands in an attempt to shield him. The man went passed me. My eyes widened as I saw the blood. _

"_NOOO!!" I screamed loudly and smoke enveloped the entire place. The sphere began to crumble and I fell to the ground. If it had begun to crumble, then that means the box animal no longer has a master. _

_No…_

"_No… Please… anybody…" I cried pitifully, clasping my hands in a prayer._

"_Please…save him… please…" I begged, the faces of my Storm and Rain guardians appearing on my mind as I repeatedly begged._

_Please…_

_Take me instead…_

_Not him…_

_Please…_

_I heard a yawn from behind me. I looked behind me and my eyes widened as I realized who it was, "What's all that noise…"_

"_Who are you?" In front of me, he stared at the man with displeasure, ten years younger. He was just how I remembered him from ten years ago. Young yet at the same time mature, with grey eyes that shows his annoyance, "Don't you know what'll happen…"_

_He hissed, "If you disturb my sleep?"_

_I looked at his right hand and my eyes widened as I noticed the ring on his middle finger. It can't be… The Vongola Ring of Cloud…_

I gasped as my visions returned to the lavender and chamomile scented train. Giotto-san looked at me with soft worried eyes. I shook my head and gripped his shoulders tightly, "NO! You have to take me back!!"

"I can't do that, Tsunayoshi-kun." Giotto-san said.

"No! At his current state, he can't win against that man! Please!" I pleaded.

"Even if I take you back, you would be unable to do anything. You don't have a body anymore, Tsunayoshi-kun." Giotto-san whispered, cradling me like a child.

"But you said… I'm only dying! I-"

"You're dead, Tsunayoshi-kun."

I could not breathe.

"You died when Millefiore hailed you with bullets."

No…

"The only reason why the train hasn't stop for you is because your past self may be able to change it. There is a possibility that you can live once more but…" Giotto-san tightened his embrace, "Only if cracks appear on the mirror."

"Mirror?" I whispered. Giotto-san led me to the center of the train and took my hand. My hand touched an invisible surface of some sort… like a mirror…

"This is the mirror that separates those that are destined to die from those that may die." Giotto-san explained. The train stopped and the door to my right mechanically opened. Strange… I felt like I was not meant to get off yet. Giotto-san smiled and caressed my cheek once more.

"This is my stop." He said and started walking out of the train. He looked back at me and smiled, "When the cracks appear on the mirror then that means you can go back to them. If the train stops and you feel that you must get off… then… I'll be waiting for you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

With that said, he left and the doors closed. I fell on the chair once more, tears falling to my sleeves.

Please…

Please…

Somebody save him…

The train stopped and opened once more and my eyes widened as I realized who it was.

No…

Sitting in front of me out of nowhere was him. But if he's on the other side… that means that he can still be saved…

As the train started moving once more, I saw him slowly open his eyes. He looked around him and I could not help the smile that appeared on my face, relief at the thought that he could still be saved. His eyes widened as he saw me. He rushed towards my side, and my heart broke at the look of his face… only to be shattered as he realized that the glass was hindering both of us from reaching one another. Forcing myself to be strong, I shook my head and walked towards him. I tapped the glass, hoping he will understand that it was futile. His hands clenched and he banged the glass. I could feel myself on the brink of tears…

Even when we are this close to one another…

I shook my head once more and placed my hands on the glass, right where his hands were. I whispered, instinctively knowing that sounds would not pass through, "It's not the time…"

I saw him move his lips, yelling but no sounds came out. Even though that was the case, I knew what he has said. I smiled sadly, hoping against hope not to show to him how weak I was at the moment and whispered.

This time… please… listen to me.

"Live." I saw him shook his head and I felt the train stop. The door to his side opened and I knew he would be alright.

"Please…" I whispered once more, "Live…"

The door closed and he was gone… like he was never there from the very beginning. But the pain in my chest told me otherwise.

I know I accepted the fact I would die. But…

But…

Would it be too selfish of me to wish to be with him once more?

"Please…" I pleaded once more, tears falling from my eyes like waterfall, "Please let me be with him once more. Please… I wish for his kisses, his embraces…"

I fell to the cold floor, my body finally giving up, "I wish… for his love…"

_I woke up before the break of dawn, silently getting off the bed. I heard him moan and shift but he otherwise stayed asleep. It was better this way, I reminded myself. I put on my clothes silently but hastily and picked a simple white paper from the drawer. Writing hastily as tears threatened to fall to the paper, I wrote in simple hiragana…_

'_Sayonara'_

_I knew it was cowardly of me. I knew he may hate me for this. But… But I know if I had said my plan of meeting with the Millefiore to him, he would forbid me to go. He will tell me to stay by his side. And… I will not find the courage to deny him. _

_Because…_

_I would wish nothing more but to be by his arms forever…_

_Forgetting my responsibility, forgetting Vongola, forgetting everything and everyone…_

_But him…_

I woke up in time to realize that the train was stopping once more. I picked myself up and sat on the chair. My eyes widened as he was sitting on the chair once more, eyes still close. Was he still in danger? He opened his eyes and looked at me before sighing and closing his eyes once more.

"Am I going crazy?" my eyes widened as I heard his voice for the first time in so many months. I looked around and I saw cracks starting to appear on the mirror. They had been small but, as each minute passed, I saw them slowly but gradually getting bigger. I sat on the floor, just a few inches away from the mirror that separates me from him and tapped at the glass. He opened his eyes and I motioned him to come closer. He did come closer and sat in front of me, placing a hand on the glass in front of the hand that had been tapping the mirror. I smiled at him sweetly and said, "Have you ever been sane?"

His eyes widened and he stared at me. I giggled softly, enjoying his surprised expression. I pointed up and he did look up. Maybe he doesn't truly understand what those cracks mean but I didn't care. He looked back at me and I traced words in the glass with my finger…

I love you…

I saw his hands began to shake and he stared at my smiling face. He never did tell me… how he truly felt during our last night together. But… I never truly cared. Because… a part of me has always known. From the soft kisses, the possessive embraces… I know…

"I love you." I heard him say. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I nodded and whispered back…

"I know." I kissed the glass and rested my forehead against the glass. I saw him do the same and I sighed…

I want you to kiss me…

I want you to hold me…

I want…

… to be with you…

"Tsunayoshi-"

The train begins to stop and I whispered softly, "I'll see you soon."

Once more, the door to his side opened and I smiled sadly. The door closed and he wasn't there anymore. I closed my eyes and sat on the chair, clasping my hands together.

Please…

Let him be safe…

The train continued to move, stopping here and there. People came and went, but none of them were him. In a train with no sense of time, there was no way of knowing how long it has been since I last saw him. But my eyes widened as I suddenly heard a loud cracking sound. The glass shattered and I closed my eyes, shielding myself from the shards.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the cold floor. I looked around and realized that I was on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School. Nostalgia filled me and I couldn't help but smile. As I was about to walk out, I saw a locket lying on the ground. A locket I gave him as a joke…

I took the locket in my hands and opened it. The locket began to play the music recorded to it. My eyes widened momentarily before I smiled softly. Inside was a picture of me, smiling sweetly. It wasn't there when I gave it to him…

The music calmed me and I closed my eyes, singing the lyrics softly…

"_When I just can't find my way… You are always there for me…_" I whispered, singing softly at the tune. The door opened and I smiled as I saw him, bruised but otherwise alive.

"Mou… I told you to keep this strapped on your phone." I playfully scolded. He looked as if he has seen a ghost. I'm right here…

"I told you I'll see you soon, right?" I said. I saw him run towards me. I laughed as he took me in his arms…

This time, no glass stopped him from kissing me…

No glass stopped him from holding me…

Once more…

--_'Like a Star in My Night… You Will Always Be a Part of Me'_--

Author's End Rants: I just got 'Boku wa, Tori ni Naru' from the Code Geass R2 ost so I decided to make a "sequel" of sort for Cracks on The Mirror. –grins- This time, it's Tsuna's POV and a special guest appearance of Giotto-sama. Anyway, I think Boku wa, Tori ni Naru/If I was a Bird actually fits Hibari. Strange, I know but I couldn't help but think like that. –pouts- Anyway, I hope you like the sequel of Cracks on the Mirror.


End file.
